minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil's Vessel
Before I tell you the story, I will have to tell you something that is significant to what you are about to hear. There was an old thing priests used to do instead of exorcisms They used to try something called "Devil's Vessel". This was back in the 9th century where religion was highly valued and there were creative ways to deal with evil and unique ways of exorcism. ' '''I found it while surfing the web 3 years ago where priests chose their holy items or they can also use their favorite items that they prize to do this. ' '''This activity consisted of sitting down in a pitch black room with 1-2 other people (person). The priest and the person being exorcised will sit in the chairs (along with another priest of the client's friend if wanted. A person who volunteers (the priest) will come forth and bring their item. They will carry a candle with the item facing the candle. Sit in that position until midnight. ' '''On the strike of midnight, the priest will use the candle fire to light that possession on fire and burn it. The person being exorcised will feel some comfort in that moment. ' 'The next day, if the exorcism is a success, the priest will stumble upon that object the same day and keep it, and make it crucial to not lose it. However, if the priest forgets about the item or the exorcism, the demonic creature will be released. If the item is lost, the creature will also be released. When this happens, the priest or imprisoner of that creature will now be imprisoned in that item. This is why you see modern Orthodox priest carry so many religious items because it is tradition that they don't want to forget to use them to protect themselves from the pits of hell. ' '''Now, enough with me and my tangents. Let's begin. I grew up loving aviation. I loved the idea of heights. That is because I loved risk. Risk is that voice in your head telling you to take a gamble. Jump off a waterfall, or point a revolver at your head in a game of Russion Roulette. However, I also love traveling and seeing the world and civilization grow before my very eyes. ''' '''That’s why I got the job of a flight attendant, and I’m training in aviation for a higher position such as pilot or co-pilot. Now, I don’t know many things about working the plane or the mechanics because I am quite new to Boeings. However, I learned 2 things: The Pilot should be on the plane at all times to control the plane, and if the pilot is not in the cockpit, flight attendants may fill in due to the “2 person rule” where there must be at least 2 staff in the cockpit at all times. ' Really, people always say to me things like “holy shit, your job is to travel the world?”. As fun as it is, the job can get strenuous as we have clean-up duty and occasionally cleaning the bathroom. Given the fact that we go through many, and when I say many, I mean many passengers for each flight.' Well that doesn’t matter, for now. ' '''Entering the flight after receiving some documents, I headed off to the “Attendant’s Quarters” as the called it. Passengers flooded in and I began to get those jitters of excitement. I’ve barely gone on these huge Boeings and I’m normally using small planes to fly. ' '''“All passengers boarding Halifax Flight 932, welcome aboard.” Now, to mention, this is a pretty big plane. A Boeing 777 complete with beds and circular luxury seats and tables with a movie screen for First Class. Behind those seats were the Economy Class passengers with movie screens and little remote controls. Passengers were offered slippers and earbuds as they began listening to the safety instructions. Hearing snippets of different parts of the instructions, I met my fellow attendants. ' '''The first was a 25 year old woman, with a name tag saying “Hello, my name is Melanie”. She was a gorgeous lady, she looks French and a bit Irish. Beautiful auburn hair that was wavy and bouncy. Absolutely perfect face and her physique was not that far behind. ' '''“Hi, I’m Melanie, so nice to meet you. What’s your name?” “Oh...hey, my name’s Caleb. How are you tonight?” “Absolutely fabulous…” came the soft answer. She seemed nice enough. While I was just standing there trying to avoid being socially awkward. She headed off to the front of the plane to have some words with the Co-Pilot. ' '''Next was another lady that looks exactly like Melanie but younger. Maybe they were related? Her tag read “Sherry”, a woman in her early 20s and heterochromatic eyes. ' 'She walks by me without saying anything. I get it, because it’s only day one of jobs (or at least we’re at new and different airports) and no one really had to many social skills with fellow attendants. ' 'The plane took off a few minutes later and I had to plug my ears a bit to get that popping out and the earplugs in. ' 'Us flight attendants weren’t summoned until 2 hours later. Starting out of the quarters, I marched to the front of the plane to fetch refreshments. Melanie was there as was getting a handful of sprite, coke, crush, water, mineral water, and god knows what else. I had nothing more than the cart of food for 1st class and Economy down. ' '''I hear the gentle snores of the passengers and the occasional cry from a toddler. Kids watching the mini screen TV both in 1st and Economy and the cockpit and crew running normally, too normally…. At the one hour mark, we have hit our first wave of turbulence. The co-pilot announcing the turbulence through the mic. However, I can hear scuffling in the background, probably static. I went back to Melanie who was still dishing out trays of the noodles, burgers, pasta, and whatever the hell they serve on this plane. ' '“Need some help?” I asked “Oh my, I’m fine, thanks though.” ' ' I could tell she was definitely not fine. She was balancing a dish in her right hand, another in her left, and another one on her head. I oddly pictured her as a circus performer. Balancing plates, hula-hoops, and rings wherever she can on her body. She is overworking herself and it’s only an hour into the 8 hour flight to France. ' '''Now, on this plane, the pilot gives us notifications on storms, or turbulence or anything. The messages are kept in the attendant’s quarters. ' '''I walked by the attendant’s quarters to be met with a series of dings, and messages from the pilot. 24 of them to be exact, and they were all turbulence warnings. Now, on a plane, the turbulence warning was put on once, and once only. ' '''In that same moment, Melanie came by to notice the same thing, along with the other attendant, Sherry. ' '“I swear to god the pilot is high.” came that remark of contempt from Sherry. Therefore, she had to go to the cockpit to talk to the pilot who is seemingly the perpetrator of these pings. She would be the one to ask “what’s the big deal?”. ' 'Now, there was one more thing that jumped out to me. When I took a glimpse at the passenger’s mini tellys, there was no turbulence warning. When the pilot makes an announcement and ping to the messages, it should appear on the televisions. There was no sign of a warning. ' '''I heard Melanie sarcastically smirk, “well shit, must be a glitch in the matrix.” “You know what fuck it, it’s probably just a technological glitch.” I gave a sharp retort. Sherry, however was stubborn with this and said, “I ‘m having a good talk with this pilot or co-pilot to see what the hell he’s doing.” ' '''With that she left. ' '''It was just me and Melanie. Melanie and I both resumed our normal duties. Grabbing the refills for Orange juice, Sprite, and coke. Along with the food, and prepping the ear plugs for the next flight because the flight altitude can do wonky things to your ears. Plus, people like their sleep. I liked this job, and as usual, everything is smooth and efficient. ''' '''After the last refreshment, I went in the attendant’s quarters for a hot break. Just pondering about my day, and watching dumb videos on my phone. However, after all that work, I noticed something. Something didn’t feel right. That’s when it hit me. Sherry is still gone doing who knows what. We are now halfway to France and the first 4 hours of the flight was fine. However, Sherry was still not back yet. “What the hell, no one talks to the pilot for like 3 hours straight.” I said. Behind me, Melanie said, “Well bitch better be back soon.” After standing in the quarters, I just had to take a look at the cockpit. ' '''Of course I was this curious because this was literally my very first time working in Halifax, and things are getting seriously weird. I never actually expected something like this to happen. The pilot being absolutely bonkers and while everything is fine here, the cockpit could most definitely be another story. ' 'I went to the front of the plane, and down the cockpit. However, I saw the oddest thing. ' '''The plane was on autopilot. I know the auto-pilot thing is supposed to be 99% safe because this is a passenger plane and if anyone dies of a plane crash or some other shit that the weather decides the throw at us or the engine screwing up, then we’d be getting lawsuits in a flash. ' '''The cockpit seemed untouched ' ' Including the Co-pilot’s place, and I know for a fact that the Co-pilot is on the plane. However, I never actually did see him. All I know is that Melanie has interacted with him and he should be a reliable person to go to when we have to question about the mechanics of our job or the plane. I searched for this Pilot. I literally looked everywhere. I looked in the bathroom, back end of the plane, the attendant’s quarters, or even if it’s in the lanes where the passengers are sitting. The thing is that, I never actually found this pilot. It’s only the first day of the job and the pilot already went AWOL. ' 'I went back down to the cockpit for a final look. Now, I took a look at the controls of the plane. I see the control panel with all these gadgets and statistics that gives me so much more information about the flight. I never learned this in training so I figured that it’s a good place to look for clues. ' 'I was watching the radar flash it’s green blinking lights. ' 'However, the next slide held the statistics that correspond with the gadgets on the control panel. I took a look at the autopilot settings. ' '''The autopilot settings show that the plane has been like this for 4 hours, nearly the entire trip. I went back up to Melanie. ' '“Well, anything?” she asked. “Nothing other than the plane being on autopilot for most of the trip.” I said. “That should be normal, because the pilot is normal.” she said. Apparently, she has had a lot more training than I did with these newer planes and it turns out, these things are so reliable to the point that the aircraft can literally land itself if nothing goes wrong, and the pilot is supervising it. It turns out, as long as the pilot has knowledge of the autopilot system, then the flight should be fine. ' '''Now, I wanted to say something, however, Melanie stopped me with another question that made me freeze a bit. ' '''“Did you learn about the 2 person rule here?” She asked. “Yeah, why?” ' '“ Well, if the plane was on autopilot for 4 hours and only the co-pilot in the cockpit, that means that there must have been another person in the cockpit in order to fulfill that. ' '“You mean there was another person in the cockpit that we don’t know about?” I asked. ‘That’s what it seems like.” Melanie replied. ' '“C’mon, we should go and ask the co-pilot what is going on.” I said. “Well I know what he looks like.” Melanie snapped, and she didn’t wait for a moment to head off to look for the co-pilot. “Can you tell me what he looks like?” I asked. “Pixie cut hair that is off to the side and looks kind of British. His name is Jack Wallace.” she said. “Thanks” I replied. With that, she headed off to the lanes. ' '''I observed the cockpit a bit more. I was digging through the stuff and boxes that were there to provide clues on where the Pilot was. Maybe he took a day off and substituted himself with the auto-pilot, and the co-pilot would be filling in for him. Yeah, that should be it. ' 'I went up to the front of the plane to find a wall with the pictures of the staff. “Staff May 2016” it read. The picture was taken 3 days before today. I went further to see the staff sign in sheet. It includes all the staff for today. I signed the moment I stepped on. ' 'However, there was no “Jack Wallace” in the sign in sheet. Instead, there was a “Michael Iglesias” in the lane that says “co-pilot. I even found Mr. Iglesias in the photos. ' 'Then who is Jack Wallace? ' '“No, this can’t be.” I thought. “Is there someone on the plane who wasn’t supposed to be there?” ' 'I had to find Melanie. No one knows who Jack Wallace actually is. All I know is, this person is here for trouble. ' '''I found Melanie with this Jack Wallace and began questioning him rapidly in the Attendant’s Quarters. “Who are you actually? I know you’re not a staff member.” I said “I’m the Co-Pilot.” He said. “Caleb, what is going on?” Melanie asked. ' '“Jack, your name didn’t show up in the sign in sheet nor on the staff list. Who are you?” I asked. He gave me a grim smile, then went into the cockpit. I wanted to follow him, but I can’t move. It’s like that smile gave me paralysis. ' '“Caleb, are you o” “I’m fine” I snapped. “Let’s follow him.” Melanie tried to protest but I urged her on. We were then stopped by another man. He was an elder in his 60s. He asked who we were following. I told him that we were following the man named Jack Wallace. The elder man gave us a hard stare, and went back to his seat. ''' '''I felt like he knew something that we don’t. I had to scrub that out of my mind so I can focus on finding Jack and Sherry. ' '''I swear, I really hoped that this was some kind of sick prank or something and that the real pilot was just hiding somewhere waiting to jump out to surprise us just because it’s our first day on this plane. However, this is reality, not fantasy. This is horror, not a light-hearted story. ' '''That’s when I realized, Sherry was gone for 4 hours. She was gone ever since the plane was on autopilot. I had a sickening feeling about whom the pilot could be and what happened to Sherry. What made this situation scary for me is the fact that this is a plane. No matter how big it is, it’s still a small place. The pilot can be anywhere. ' '''An idea came to my head. I went to the sign in sheet to find the name of the pilot and call him through the intercom. ' '''I found the pilot name: Andrew Curtis It sounded like the name of an army general. I went back down to the attendant’s quarters and grabbed Melanie with me. “Hey what the hell do you think you’re doing?” she asked. “Finding the pilot.” I said. I dragged Melanie by the wrist and she was stumbling in her high heels. I called into the intercom, “Can Andrew Curtis come to the front of the plane, Andrew Curtis.” Melanie and I both went to the front of the plane. However, no one showed up. I was walking around the attendant’s quarters for a good pondering. Finally, I had one last resort. I had to call the other Canadian Airlines to help me with the whereabouts of this Andrew Curtis. ' '''I forgot to mention that I also learned about how to talk to people over the speaker with technical terms and how we were able to communicate well. ' 'It turns out, they don’t know where he is either. We asked whether he got on a different flight due to last minute arrangements and we have a different pilot, or something else is going on. It was no use. ' 'How the hell are we supposed to find the Pilot now? What’s more, how the hell are we gonna find Sherry now? ' 'I then remembered, Sherry’s phone was not there. She always had it in her ass pocket like all girls do. I found her number on the sign in sheet and called her. There was nothing but silence when she picked up. However, I can still hear the echo of the phone on a plastic like floor. The ringtone wasn’t muffled so it wasn’t in her ass pocket. However, there is one place in the plane where the floor and walls are plastic. Yes, the bathroom. ' 'I kept feeling like this was a goose chase but, people are actually missing. People might be getting hurt and everyone else on board is completely oblivious about it. ' 'I had to go to multiple bathrooms with a key and basically break in. Thank god no one was in them. ' 'However, I got to the last bathroom to find a man unconscious. ' '''“Oh my god Melanie get over here…” I said Melanie took one look and almost passed out. ' '“What the fuck…” she said. “I’ll call the other airports to send an emergency plane over.” ''' '''She left with that. I almost freaked when I searched the body and found the name tag, Andrew Curtis. ' '''Whoever did this to him was still on the plane. ' 'I went over to Melanie to see what was going on with her. ' '“Fuck no….” she said out of breath. “The flight radar is shut down, manually. I can’t call anyone outside of here.” ' '''“What do you mean?” I asked “Someone did this. The radar of this plane can only be shut down manually. With a sequence and a password. Someone knows the password to shut our signal off to do this. Our Wi-Fi is down as well.” she said. “Well who the hell would do this?” I asked. ' '“Screw it, I’m looking in the cockpit.” Melanie answered, evidently frustrated. I felt the plane jerk as I said that. The autopilot is screwing up because we no longer have any signal and we are no longer sending signals for the autopilot to tell where we are and fly the correct way. We are now flying Southeast to Seville, Spain. ' '''Thank god the plane still had fuel because we were still headed straight. ' 'At this point, I completely forgot about that Jack dude. He’s still on the loose. ' 'There were so many questions going through my head. Why does the pilot have Sherry’s phone? Who is this Jack person? Who is doing all this shit to the plane? ' 'I needed to stop dilly-dallying and start searching. I saw the cockpit and I dashed off. I made sure that we didn’t disturb passengers until it is completely needed. ' 'I met up with Melanie in the cockpit to find her still looking around for Sherry. ' '“I swear to god, I’ve been searching everywhere and I-” she stopped as I interrupted her. ' '“It’s gonna be fine. Do not panic.” I said. ' '''Melanie sort of lost it at that moment. “How the hell are we fine?! We lost the pilot, Sherry, Jack, we lost our signal, someone is fucking hijacking the fucking plane or something, and we are about to land in Seville with passengers who are utterly oblivious!”. She was near screaming and sat on the floor with her back against the wall of the plane. “We lost control of the plane. By the time I get back my family would be worried sick. This plane might actually crash! I swear, this might be how we die.” She began bawling and sniffling at the thought. ' '''The best I can do is sit right next to her and console her. I had to use my hands to wipe her salty tears off her face. Her mascara was running and she was quivering a bit. ' '“Melanie, I will tell you this. We are not going to die okay?” I said. “We are going to find those 2 and get this plane to land in Seville and get help got it?” ' 'Melanie then just buried her face in my chest and began bawling more. What does it take to calm this woman down? ' 'The plane began shaking and it turns out, we had even more turbulence. ' '“Melanie, I think I will have to pilot this thing.” I said. I don’t know what the hell I was doing but it seemed like the best option when no one is around. ' 'I saw Melanie pick herself up, stare at me, and say “No, I’ll pilot this thing.” I was about to protest but she stopped me by saying “Now which one of us is more experienced with a Boeing?” ' 'I give up. I continued the search for Sherry and I hope we can find Jack as well. ' 'As I continued to go through the passengers, I found that a notably large crowd was growing bigger and bigger. More people gathered around this area with a curtain in the back. I rushed towards the area to find Jack Wallace. ' '''He was there, lying so still. "No one panic." I said. However, people ignored that and began freaking out. I went to the bathroom to retrieve the pilot. ' '''I laid them side to side. I asked if any of the passengers had any medical experience. A few came forward and I had to watch them inspect the bodies. ' '“They’re both still alive.” one man said. I saw the continuous breathing of both of the men on the floor. However, the breathing was shallow. ' 'The medical professionals turned them over and inspected their backs. There was blood and a huge gash in their backs. It looked like the size of a wolverine claw. What the hell could have caused that? I have no idea. I heard murmurs, and the gasps of the crowd as they saw the gore and severity of those injuries. ' 'I realized, the staff was getting picked off one by one. I just had to check on Melanie. ' 'I ran down the passenger lanes telling everyone to remain in their seats and stay calm. ' '''I got to the front of the plane to see Melanie on the floor with her arms bleeding. “Holy shit, are you okay?” I asked. “She’s not-” she gasped. She was against the wall of the front of the plane. I rushed and got one of the medical professionals to aid her. Her face, back, and everything except her arms were fine. Her arms had the same gashes as the pilot and the “co-pilot” did. ''' '''When I saw the medical expert, I recognized him as the old man from before. We told him about Jack Wallace. However, I just had to question him on this matter. “Is she okay?” I asked. I second guessed myself in the panic and I figured I shouldn’t jump to the matter of Jack Wallace instantly. ' '“Ah yes! She will be fine. With a roll of bandages with cotton dipped antiseptic, she will be ready to go. Only her left arm suffered those damages.” he said. I was about to ask him about Jack, but Melanie beat me. “Do you know who this Jack Wallace is? We asked you about him earlier and you looked like you knew the answer.” She asked. “Jack is my nephew, he retired as an FBI Agent and is currently substituting as a co-pilot in training.” he answered. That made so much more sense. However, one question remains, who did this to the people? ' '''I looked out one of the windows and it looked like we are still going on course with the signal totally busted on the autopilot. Someone was driving this plane. I rushed down to the cockpit, and attempted to get in. The door was locked. Is someone seriously manually hijacking this plane? That’s when I realized Sherry was missing still. ' '“Open up!” I shouted into the plastic electronically controlled wall. After a few attempts of this thing not budging, I had to break the door down. ' '''I backed up to the front of the plane and I rushed with all my might. However, me and my 130 pounds can’t break it down that first time. I tried again, and my body hurt more with each ram, but it was worth it to get closer. I went back to the windows to see where we are. We weren’t past the port near Spain, we were headed at the Mediterranean Sea. I then quickly got to my feet and with all the adrenaline built up, I got to the front of the plane and rammed with all my might. The door crashed down. I busted in. I don’t want to get into the details of what I saw that day. ' '''All I have to say is that they were not human. The sight will be enough to be burned into your memory and will give you nightmares. However, this did not terrify me. The frightening thing for me was the question of “Why am I not afraid of this nightmare?” ' 'However, it caused me to do one thing: get people away from the cockpit. ' 'I got Melanie and the medical professional away from that zone. ' 'Even though we didn’t have a signal to receive info from other places, we can still send messages from the plane, and to the passengers. ' '''I sent the first signal: Hotel Echo Lima Papa Tango Hotel Echo Yankee ' '''Alpha Romeo Echo ' 'November Oscar Tango ' '''Hotel Uniform Mike Alpha November Sierra Oscar Sierra Papa Lima Echo Alpha Sierra Echo ''' '''Hotel Echo Lima Papa Hotel Alpha Lima Indigo Foxtrot Alpha X-ray ''' '''Foxtrot Lima Indigo Golf Hotel Tango 932 I hope they got my message, for the plane was headed at a rapid pace towards the Mediterranean Sea. I saw passengers screaming and putting on oxygen masks. I got one for Melanie and the medical expert and one for myself. ''' '''All I could think about was what was in the cockpit, they were not humans. I don’t know what they were, but they were anything but human. Now, what I’m saying might sound kind of outlandish to you but in the world of horror, the paranormal takes on their true forms. Their forms of indescribable features. This is reality. Or at least this is supposed to be reality. Ugh, no, this is reality. ' '''I can’t wrap my head around the fact that we are plunging from 35 thousand feet in the air into the Mediterranean Sea whilst having something hijacking the plane. We have passengers panicking and other crew members panicking. I can hear people in the back screaming out of their masks as these creatures of hell come and drive us into the abyss of the sea. ' 'Once I got out of the quarters, I felt a sharp pain on my head like someone used a plank with nails to whack me with it. ' 'I was on the floor and barely conscious and I watched the black figure loomed over me with eyes. With it’s inhumanly white glowing eyes that resemble the gates of heaven. It was on all fours with its body over me. ' '''With the last of my strength, I turned myself over with the oxygen mask and facing away from the creature. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself, “God, please hear me right now. What is happening? Why is this a reality? What are you doing? Please, I want to make sure that even if I die, the lives of these people will still be saved. Give me wisdom of what to do, please…” ' '''I’m not typically extremely religious to the point where I go to an orthodox church, but I do have to have a last good option. I laid on my stomach and waited for the darkness to pass. ' '''I woke up with the plane now on the water with it’s raft mode activated. I kept thinking about Sherry still gone. ' '''Then, I saw those creatures again. I turned onto my back and laid on my back. I got up immediately to see everyone in the back of the plane, on the floor, with those marks and gory gashes cut into the backs. ' '''Now, I ran to the people that were barely alive and since this is a passenger plane, it included children, and women as well who were on the floor bleeding huge puddles of blood. I nearly screamed at the sight. What was happening? There is no way this can be real. Not with this much people lost in a pile of blood. These creatures should not be here. ' '''I wanted to go back down the cockpit to see if Melanie and that old dude were okay. However, I didn’t see them. I saw Sherry. ' 'I saw Sherry come towards me at a rapid speed and with those same ethereal glowing eyes from before. ' '''She got on all fours just like the creatures did. However, something else occured. She froze for about 10 seconds and began standing back like a human. She took a necklace off of herself. ' '''I can barely comprehend what I was seeing. This cannot be reality I repeated to myself over and over again. ' 'She smashed her necklace on the floor and stomped on it with her high heel. ' 'The moment she did that, I was back on the floor and on my stomach. I still felt the stinging pain of that gash. I flipped myself over to see something odd. ' 'The passengers were still crowded around the bodies of the 2 men. ' 'When I looked into the cockpit, I saw something even more odd. ' 'I saw Melanie, holding a necklace and crying on the floor. ' '''"What's wrong." I asked. "Sherry, she's gone" She said. "Okay what do you mean gone?" I asked, I took a deep breath. ' '"Sherry sacrificed herself to save us." Melanie said. Before I can ask her what she meant, she interrupted me. She calmed down from her sobs and talked slowly and clearly. ' '"10 years ago, Sherry was and still is my best friend. We found a thing called "Devil's Vessel" which was used before the 10th century to perform more successful exorcisms. I didn't believe it and neither did Sherry. However, we tried it. I used my pearl ring and she used her Ruby necklace. I sat in a pitch black room with her and she had a candle. She brought her object and waited to burn her object with the candle’s flame. She did so at midnight. However, the next day, she got the item back. We couldn’t believe our luck! It worked, and she had it. However, she must have forgotten about it. I’m guessing she destroyed her necklace to at least prevent herself from being trapped for eternity. The creatures got out and wreaked havoc on this plane.” “I don’t want all of this to sound outlandish, but hell on earth does exist. You should know that by now. The paranormal is out there and it is self-evident that they exist. Please be careful next time.” Melanie said. “We didn’t think it was true until today. We learned our lesson to not deny that there is evil in every place on earth for creatures like these to feed off of. It’s real.” I’ve never heard her speak like that however, that is how I know that she was dead serious. ' '"Okay, I guess I can accept this." I said. "Now, lets get back to work." “Let’s hope this doesn’t happen again, shall we?” Melanie asked playfully. ' '''I don't know what to say after that. ' '''In one hour we were found by fishermen off of the coast of Barcelona and was brought to shore. Luckily, someone on board communicated and spoke Spanish with him. Once brought to land, we were brought to a near by airport to continue our flight, get medical attention for the 2 men injured, and a no charge flight to compensate for the mess. Now that I’m 33 with a wife expecting kids, I can’t exactly tell the tale perfectly and explain all the thigns that were going on. However, I could never forget those ethereal eyes the color of heaven’s gate. However, all I know is, Heaven or Hell, no one has seen the true power of either. Category:BlueHeart7693 Category:Horror Category:Not minecraft Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Blood Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas